Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre: '엠버/Amber Josephine Liuthumb|284px|Amber Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲/Liu Yin Yu *'Profesión:'Cantante/Rapera/Bailarina/Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18/Septiembre/1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, California, EEUU. *'Estatura: '''168 cm *'Peso': 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'''Familia: Padres y Hermana. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwan, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir esta inspirado en el popular estilo llamado “TomBoy” (la cual su concepto es, una chica suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Siendo ella, la mejor entre otras Tomboy, de algunos otros grupos femeninos. El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. Ella, DongHae (integrante de Super Junior) y JongHyun (integrante de SHINee) fueron nombrados entre las fans “Los Hermanos Dinosaurios” de la SM; debido a que Jonghyun publicó una foto en su Me2day donde ella comento: “¿Dónde estoy yo?”, por lo cual las fans comentaron que sus caras eran parecidas. Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) ft. Stephanie Kim *Danson (Taiwanese Singer) I'm Back MV feat. Amber *Don't Lie ft. S.M. The Ballad Programas *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) exepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *Hello F(x) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) *'Ocupación:' Rapera, Bailarína y Vocalista. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en Estados Unidos. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Fluido), Coreano(Fluido), Chino (Fluido), Japónes (Básico) y Tailandes (Básico) *'Compañera de Cuarto:' Victoria. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Bailar, Rapear y Tocar la guitarra. *'''Le gusta: Los sombreros. *'Mascota favorita: '''Conejos y gatos. *'Color favorito:' Rojo. *'Canción favorita: Taking Back Sunday - What's it Feel Like To Be A Ghost / SHINee- Noona you're so pretty (Replay). *'''Bandas Favoritas: blink 182 y Taking Back Sunday. *'Ídolo favorito: '''Michael Jackson. *'Deporte: Tae Kwon Do y básquetbol. *'Hombre ideal: '''En el programa ''Love Game comentó que su hombre ideal es Jang Hyuk: "Vi un montón de dramas para mejorar mi coreano, y Jang Hyuk estaba en uno de ellos. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él". *'Quiere conocer a: 'Fly to the Sky. *'Religión: '''Cristiana ''"Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de ÉL." *'''Le gusta comer: Galletas, patatillas, chocolate, dulces, Oh Yes (un pastel coreano). *'Comida favorita: '''Platillos mexicanos. *'No le gusta comer: Arroz. * '''Viste usualmente: Estilo de Hip-Hop, Camiseta y pantalones holgados estilo TomBoy. *'Fanclub:' Ember. *En su infancia estaba en el coro de su escuela. *Ella dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirvienta. *Es buena amiga de las chicas de Miss A en especial de Min y Jia. *Su perro se llama EEngd; también tiene 2 cachorros llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Desde niña le gusta Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *A menudo se le confunde con un chico, por su estilo TomBoy. *Nunca ha Revelado su peso. *Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. *Participó en Invencible Youth 2, junto a JiYoung de KARA, Suzy de Miss A, Bora de Sistar, Sunny y Hyo Yeon de SNSD, WooRi de Rainbow y Ye Won de Jewelry. *Bailó Gangnam Style en una presentación de F(x). *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day *Instagram *Weibo Galeria »ç¿ëÀÚ_ÁöÁ¤_81_moupublic.jpg 265px-38949_422524212411_125016007411_4579599_3609501_n.jpg fx_10asia_may2010_amber1.jpg 2010052201050_1.jpg 306px-Hotmsummerconcept.jpg 248430_1568944041805_1781582130_996279_945200_n.jpg fx-hot-summer-concept-pictures-2.jpg 389861_184003481695040_100002561685699_338113_1764597594_n.jpg fxliu.jpg 229642_10150272190067716_603977715_7479601_4030373_n.jpg 197797 10150272189712716 603977715 7479591 1960623 n.jpg Amber-f-x-21381304-550-825.jpg Amber-f-x-21381290-400-573.jpg IAM_Amber.jpg 120515.jpg 34.jpg 544.jpg 645862.jpg 260px-Amberliu1.jpg 180227_297732290322158_1690012559_n.jpg 168832_297732160322171_1569814090_n.jpg 284959_420109834703556_1580022289_n.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn 5208a2b1c7769581a916fce459aaff0b_1024.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn 16_bmp10.jpg tumblr_m92qhfWhzD1re6vxxo1_500.png tumblr_lws24sdJBT1r77xndo3_250.jpg tumblr_lws24sdJBT1r77xndo1_500.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera